Good Friends, Good Enemies or Good Lovers?
by someone3
Summary: *ABANDONED* UNLESS I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS SAYING I SHOULDN'T IN A WEEK...
1. Good Friends

Good Friends, Good Enemies or Good Lovers?  
  
A/N: Ok I know that it is kinda a shity title but I couldn't think of another one so this'll have to do.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction except Diana, Professor Young and Professor Hefner. All the rest of them belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Good Friends  
  
"Hey James," said Lily, slumping down on a couch in the Gryffindor Tower next to a handsome boy with untidy black hair, soft brown eyes and a smile that could make just about anyone go weak at the knees whose name happened to be James Potter.   
"Hey Lil," he replied to his best friend (besides Sirius) Lily Evans. (A/N: Can anyone tell me why everyone seems to know that Lily's last name is Evans and I don't?)  
"What's up?" asked Lily.  
"Oh, just some Charms homework for Hefner. Actually you could help me since your so good at Charms yourself," said James mischieviously.  
"Hmmm..." Lily pursed her lips. James' idea of 'help' was for her to do all the work while he and Sirius went prancing around no doubt playing some practical jokes.  
"I don't think so James. Your definition of 'help' isn't exactly spot-on,"  
James gave her a lopsided grin.   
"Well, don't blame a guy for trying. At least I don't have to get the lecture about how impossible it is to mix up a banishing charm with a vanishing charm!" He grinned again.   
"You're hopeless James! Come on, let's go find the others."  
Lily didn't like to be alone with James too much anymore. He would always find some sentimental thing to say, which made it seem like he wanted more than friendship. She really liked James, he was her best friend (along with Diana) but she didn't want their friendship ruined by his nonsense. She had always liked him- but only as a friend. They found Sirius, Remus, Peter and Diana at the Gryffindor table at breakfast. Lily sat next to Diana.  
"Hey Di! What do we have today?"  
"Oh um..." she swallowed the last bit of food, "Charms right after breakfast, then transfiguration and after lunch DADA. HIC!" She let out a very loud hiccough.   
"REMUS! SIRI - HIC - SIRIUS! WHAT - HIC - DID YOU DO TO MY FO - HIC - OD?"  
The marauders roared with laughter. She glared at Remus who knew he would get what was coming to him that night. He suddenly stopped laughing and gulped. Lily let out a little smile. She knew that Diana and Remus were an item but wondered what Diana saw in him. He was a great friend but not exactly what Lily would call ruggedly handsome.   
***  
After the little um...er...event at breakfast, the six of them went to Charms. Lily sat next to Diana, James sat with Sirius and Remus was with Peter. They were finishing their essays, which they started last class on why the stunning spell was more effective than the sleeping spell. While all this was happening Diana and Lily were having their own little writing task.   
  
Hey Lil, can I ask you a question? Promise you won't get mad?  
  
Yeah sure, go ahead Di. I won't get mad.  
  
Do you like James? I mean as like a boyfriend?  
  
WHAT?! NO! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?!  
  
You promised you wouldn't get mad.  
  
Sorry. No. I don't like James Potter like that. He's a great friend. That's all.  
  
Ok.  
  
Diana didn't persist in this though. She knew her best friend. Better than she knew herself actually. That was probably because Lily was so transparent.   
The next lesson came quickly, too quickly, thought Lily. She dreaded transfiguration now because McGonagall always made her and James sit together. She was hopeless at it and James was the best person at it. This time they had to transfigure a muggle pen into a hat.   
Lily noticed that James was staring at her in that way again but she never looked up once..  
Damn she's beautiful, he thought. Why does she have to be so gorgeous? She looks like an angel.   
"You look really nice today Lily," he said dreamily.  
"Um...thanks," she mumbled quickly glancing up at him at then concentrating hard on her pen again. James desisted in his pursuit, which made Lily relax. She actually had quite an enjoyable transfiguration lesson, excluding that particular part. Lily loved a challenge and since she was perfect at everything else, this was where she got it.  
Next came lunch, which was surprisingly dull. James, Sirius and Remus had been made to stay behind by McGonagall because of some prank they pulled on Snape and Diana was up in the library doing her DADA essay which Lily had already finished. So she was stuck with Peter. Sure he was a nice guy but he was extremely shy around girls, which made it hard for her to have a conversation of any kind.   
"So have you finished your Potions essay yet Peter?" asked Lily.  
"Yes," he murmured.  
Silence. This went on for quite some time until finally the time came for DADA. Lily strolled into class. Professor Young had not arrived yet and there was havoc occurring. Parchment was flying, people were yelling and the only vacant spot was next to Remus. She grimaced inwardly.   
Perfect time for an interrogation about him and Diana, she thought, especially since he doesn't know I know.   
She sat down and Professor Young came in.   
"OK class, we're going to have another go with that boggart." (A/N: sorry, I know it's a bit lame but I couldn't think of anything else.)  
One by one, the students faced the boggart. Meanwhile, Lily was being very cheeky.   
"Di looks really nice today, don't you think Remus?" she asked slyly, pointing her head towards Diana.  
"Um...yes..." Remus was slightly confused.  
" She's SO great...the best best-friend ANYONE could wish for. Don't you agree?"  
"Sure..." He was still very confused.  
"And all the guys are in love with her! You should hear the stuff they say! 'Oh Diana's the hottest babe on the face of the earth!' and 'Oh what I wouldn't pay to snog Diana - '  
" What?! Who? I'll punch their lights out...what's so funny?" Lily was roaring with laughter at his reaction.   
"HAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face! You're so gullible!" she laughing so hard she was now crying.  
"You made that up? Why? Wait...did Diana tell you?" he asked now very confused and a little anxious.  
"No. It's quite obvious. 'Oh Remus could you please come and help me with my homework,' and ' Oh Remus could you help me look for my quill?' It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you to are head over heels for each other."  
"Is it really that obvious?" he said now unable to hide his dreamy grin. Lily nodded vigorously.  
Remus turned to look at Diana who was in deep conversation with James.   
"She's amazing. I've never felt this way about a girl before. It's like my life is meaningless without her. I think I'm in love." Diana caught his eye and blushed furiously.  
"Wow," said Lily. Wow was the only word to describe her amazement. She knew they like each other a lot but it now seemed that they were crazy about each other.  
"Lily Evans." Lily jumped. It was her turn to face the boggart.  
She walked up to it. There was a crack of a whip the boggart turned into James.  
"I hate you," it said. She blushed furiously. Everyone was looking at her.  
"Riddikulus!" she cried and she scurried away avoiding everyone's eye.  
She was really glad when class was over. They all had dinner during which Lily had not said a word and then Lily, James and Peter went up to Gryffindor tower. Remus and Diana went off to stick their tongues down each other's throats and Sirius was chatting up a pretty Ravenclaw girl. Peter then went to bed. Now it was only Lily and James left.   
  
***  
  
A/N: How was it? PLEAZE REVIEW COZ I DO FOR EVERYONE! And BE HONEST !  
Thanx!  
Someone (aka Ramz) 


	2. Good Friends Turned Sour

Good Friends, Good Enemies or Good Lovers?  
  
A/N: Sorry to whoever thought that this chapter was going to be called Good enemies because it's not....that's still a few chapters away but I hope you like this one....thanx to all the people who reviewed last time coz I felt relly great after reading them. The person who named her character Diana, great...I chose it because it's my best friend's name! Don't forget to REVIEW this one!  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to J. K. Rowling except Diana.  
  
CHAPTER TWO - Good Friends Turned Sour  
  
Now it was only James and Lily left in the common room. (A/N: sorry if I already said that!) James got up from his chair and walked up to Lily.  
"Lil, come for a walk. Down by the lake," he said.  
"Um...I'm actually kinda sleepy..." she lied. She was wide awake.  
"Please?" She looked into his eyes and stopped protesting.  
"Ok."  
  
It was a beautiful night outside. It was clear and the stars were twinkling brilliantly. James sat down on a log by the lake and Lily copied reluctantly because she knew what was coming.  
"Lily, can I ask you something?" James said hesitantly after a moments silence.   
"Oh James...please don't.." But James ignored her.  
"Lil, will you go out with me?" he asked, waiting desperately for an answer which came only milliseconds after he asked it.  
"OH JAMES!...I - CAN'T!" she cried.  
"Wh-Why not?" His face had suddenly lost all its blood and his expression was lifeless.  
"Because...because...oh because I don't feel that way about you," she cried despairingly. They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity until Lily couldn't stand it anymore.  
"C-Can't we still be friends?" she asked almost pleadingly.  
"Friends?" he said bitterly. "I don't want your friendship Lily, I want more than that. And you say that I can't have that...how can I ever be just friends with you?"   
A tear rolled down Lily's cheek. James stood up and Lily tried to grab his arm.   
"James..." She missed - he was too fast.   
He looked at her once more and then turned and ran back up to the castle.  
  
She woke upp the next morning feeling very sick. She checked the dorm clock. She had missed breakfast.  
Good she thought, at least I won't have to face him.  
Just then, Diana walked in with a piece of toast.   
"Hey Lil. You missed breakfast but I thought I would bring you some-" she stopped abruptly seeing the look on Lily's face.  
"Honey what's wrong? What happened? Are you ok? Who did what?" Diana was very concerned. Lily was like the most cheerful person she knew. She didn't think she would be this upset about anything...unless...  
"James," croaked Lily. She had started to cry again, but silently.  
This confirmed Diana's suspisions.   
"He asked you out and you said no?" she asked without really needing an answer. Lily nodded.  
"Why?" asked Diana as if it was the most absurd thing in the world to do.  
"I told you!" she cried, on the verge of yelling, "I don't like him like that!"  
Diana rolled her eyes. "OK," she said, though Lily didn't pick up the sarcasm.  
"Come on Lil. I have the answer...Hogsmeade!" Diana grinned, but her grin was replied only with a weak smile.  
  
Lily felt numb as they walked to Hogsmeade. James would never talk to her again.  
"I don't; want you friendship..." Those were his exact words. No James in her life anymore. NO JAMES IN HER LIFE ANYMORE?! She didn't think she could survive.  
When they got to Hogsmeade they shopped for a little bit. Then they went to get some butterbeer.  
She felt a litlle bit happier by then. At least she had Diana. She didn't know what she would do without Diana. Her whole life would fall apart.  
"Thanks Di. You know, for being there."  
"Hey, you would do the same for me," Diana replied. They hugged.  
"You know, I reckon we should do more shopping. Shopping is best remedy for saddness."  
So they did. First they went to a ew dress robes shop filled with the latest fashios from Paris.   
Diana was trying out deep purple ones while Lily was trying out emerald green ones which matched her eyes exactly. Whilst oing so they saw a very pretty fellow 5th year walking up to them. (A/N: did I say they were in 5th year? Well they are.) It was Georgina Hobson from Ravenclaw. She really didn't like Lily much because Lily always beat her in Charms which was also happened to be Georgina's favourite class.  
"Hey Lily! Hey Diana!" she said with mock sincerity and happiness.  
"What do you want Georgina?" snapped Diana. She knew Georgina was going to insult Lily.  
"Oh I just wanted to say hi. But if you don't want me here..." she said pretending to look hurt .  
"Piss off Hobson," retorted Lily.  
"Oooh strong words for such a weak girl. You know those robes really make you look like your eyes are bulging out of your head." And with that she gave a sarcastic smile and walked off.  
"Bitch," muttered Diana under her breath.  
  
  
The bought the robes and left the shop. Next they went to load up on sweets. They were waiting in the queue chatting quietly about Remus when:  
"Ahem..." said a familiar voice. The girls turned to see who it was. Remus was standing there grinning mischieviously.  
"I heard my name mentioned?" he said still grinning.  
"Hi honey," said Diana giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Oh Remus...do you mind? Today is a girls only day. You know, secret women's business," said Lily.  
"Oh...ok," he said with the disappointment ringing in his voice. He kissed Diana, murmmured a goodbye to Lily and walked away.   
When he was gone Diana said, "Why'd you do that?"   
"Because if Remus is here then so is-"  
"Oh," said Diana with realisation. The queue moved on a little further. Everyone headed for the sweet shop (A/N: sorry, ive forgotten what it is called.) on Hogsmeade weekends.  
"Ahem..." said a strange voice behind Lily.  
"Remus if that-Oh!" she exclaimed. Standing behind her was not Remus but a tall, dark and very handsome 6th year Hufflepuff. He was about 5'9, with gorgeous brown hair and amazing eyes. Lily managed to get over her shock and said:  
"Um...hi..."  
  
***  
  
A/N: OOOHHH! CLIFFHANGER!!! I know you all say you hate them but you really love them right? RIGHT?? Anyway, I hope you liked this one as much as the other one because I planned that one out heaps but I didn't plant his one out as much. Ok.....REVIEW!!! 


	3. Make way for the Prince

Good Friends, Good Enemies or Good Lovers?  
  
A/N: Ok...this is the next one....sorry I took so long to put this one up but now I won't take so long because it's SUMMER HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!! 6 weeks of blissful nothing so I will be posting all the time, hopefully, if I'm not too busy. Thanx to: *BoOtYbAbY*, Satans Little Princess, Bad Gurl, fawn_wr, Fishy, A-man, Bad Gurl0120, Karly, Quack Quack 88, TristaSetsuna, Dancer42789, IceAmethyst, Starlight Eve, Jun Jun, Pyscho Airhead, Amanda, Sapphire wings, lone lily, lethal, unknown, Hermione1909, *pRiNcEsS* and thanx for reminding me it was Honeydukes! So on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: actually not on with the story because I have to say that most characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the rest belong to me and you obviously know whose is whose because you've all read HP...now ON with the story...  
  
CHAPTER THREE - Make Way for the Prince  
  
'Um...hi'? 'Um...hi'? Could she possibly say anything more stupid to the most gorgeous guy ("don't forget James" said something in her sub-conscious... A/N: AND Heath Ledger *drool* !) on the face of the earth? 'Um...hi'? She hit herself mentally very hard.  
"Hello," said the beautiful face breaking into an even more beautiful smile. "I think you left this back there," he said gesturing behind him and holding out Lily's bracelet with the word Lily written on it. "Are you Lily?" he asked.  
"Yes that's me," she said. Her insides were, strangely enough, not squirming. She was very relaxed and calm. She took the bracelet with her left and held out her right hand gesturing him to shake it.  
"I'm Henry Locklahn," he said with another charming smile, and instead of shaking Lily's hand, he took it gently between his fingers, bent down and kissed it. Lily blushed.   
Everyone's watching she thought.  
"Nice to meet you," said Lily, still aware of everyone in Honeydukes watching her. Luckily at that very moment one of Henry's friends dragged him off somewhere. Lily was very relieved.  
"Oh my god Lily, Henry Locklahn is like the biggest spunk ever! He kissed your hand! Oh my god! WOW!" shrieked Diana, but no-one in Honeydukes noticed much because they were all deeply gossiping about Lily Evans and Henry Locklahn. Lily, strangely didn't feel as excited about it as Diana did though. Diana couldn't stop talking about it for ten minutes! By that time they were out of Honeydukes and heading for Zonko's Joke Shop.   
"I'll catch up with you in a minute Di," said Lily, "I just want to get a copy of the Witch Weekly, okay?"  
"Yeah sure, go ahead," Diana replied, "I'll be in Zonko's." So Lily turned left into the Newsagency (A/N: I didn't know what to call the place so I just called it Newsagency, sorry guys!) while Diana went straight on into Zonko's.  
Lily stepped inside. She had never been in a magical newsagency before so it shocked her to see so many moving things on the fronts of the newspapers and magazines. She knew that that they had moving pictures and everything, it just shocked her to see so many in the one place at the same time. There was a whole wall stacked with just The Daily Prophet, there were a few other newspaper such as The Quidditch Times and even surprisingly a few muggle newspapers. The magazine stand was full of everything from 1001 Recipes for Delicious Family Meals to How to Hide Your Squibness. Lily got her copy of Witch Weekly. Just as she was walking up to the counter, Lily's eye was caught by a magazine called How to Keep your Friends Just Friends when BAM! She had bumped into someone's back. While Lily bent to get the magazine she had dropped she said: "Oh I'm so sorry! Please excuse my - " she stopped when she looked up and saw who it was. "Oh - hello Henry," she said as she flushed a little.  
"Lily! I was hoping to bump into you again," Henry said, smiling.  
"Well it's great to see you to Henry," she said. She felt a bit strange talking so informally to a person she had only just met.   
"I was wondering if you - ah - would um, like to - come for a walk with me!" he blubbered.  
"Um, ok.." she said. She didn't really want to leave Diana at Zonko's by herself but found it difficult to say no to Henry. In fact she found it very difficult to say anything to him at all, because he was so hot.  
They strolled down Hogsmeade in the late afternoon talking. Actually Henry did most of the talking, yapping on about everything and anything from Quidditch to the Muggle Prime Minister. He also happened to be a Muggle-born.   
It was sunset when Lily said, "Um...I think it might be time to go back to school now."  
"Oh - right," said Henry looking disappointed. There was a pause and then he asked, "Well, do you think we could have a drink sometime? Perhaps - perhaps in the Three Broomsticks?"  
Lily, was taken back a little, but she didn't see why not. She had just been asked out by the hottest guy in the school!  
"Yeah, I'd like that," she said. "Well I'll see you around!" To her surprise as well as his, she pecked him on the cheek, which made him blush, and walked swiftly away.   
  
*****  
  
She got back to the castle and went straight up to her dorm to find Diana lying on her bed looking pink and flushed and very happy.  
"What are you looking so happy about?" asked Lily grinning. She knew perfectly well why Diana was feeling so wonderful.  
"Oh!" Diana jumped, she didn't see Lily come in. "Well I'm only this happy because you ditched me at Zonko's. Where in god's name did you go?" she said trying to give Lily a big fat greasy but failing miserably.   
"Oh I, uh, met Henry in the newsagents and I sort of forgot I was supposed to meet you. I'm sorry!" said Lily full of remorse, expecting a full friend bashing.  
"Oh never mind! If you hadn't have ditched me, I would never have seen Remus at the jewellery store buying the most gorgeous necklace! Oh he's so - " she stopped, searching for the right word.  
"Hot, sexy, gorgeous, yummy?' said Lily with amusement lingering at her lips.  
"I was gonna go with absolutely fabulous but that'll do. So missy, you spent the whole afternoon with Henry Locklahn? By the time this gets around you'll be dead. He's got even more fans than James Potter." Diana stopped suddenly after she said that. She wasn't sure how Lily would take this.  
"Yes," said Lily quietly, suddenly feeling very depressed again.   
"Come on," said Diana grabbing Lily's hand. "Let's go down to dinner."   
Lily let herself be dragged away by Diana. They were walking down the stairs when two people walked around the corner. Diana gasped and Lily looked like she had been slapped in the face for some unknown reason.   
There was James Potter walking hand-in-hand with...  
  
A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Sorry about that guys but I couldn't resist it. It was just too tempting. Anyway, I bet you guys can already guess who it is, right? It's pretty easy to guess. Damn, I think my cliffie isn't very good after all...oh well *sigh*. Well I hope you guys like it...sorry it took so long to post. See you next time!  
Luv  
Someone (aka Ramz) 


End file.
